shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleansing
Cleansing is the last main quest in Chapter VII: Part II, and the final boss fight of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place on the Accelerator Tower. Story Upon seeing the Descendant and Bolo approaching him, Shadow comments that Bolo is not an useless old madman after all, as he has brought him his own child. Bolo corrects him, as the Descendant comes here on their own accord and they will fight him. Moira, who recognizes the Descendant as her friend who saved her from the Scourge, pleas to Shadow to not fight them. Shadow tells her that it all will be over soon, they will start a new world and Moira will have new friends in it. The final battle between Shadow and his Descendant then begins. Fight Info Shadow is fought as the final boss of Shadow Fight 3. This fight is different from the other fights the player has fought. As starter, the fight can last up to seven rounds, out of which the player must win four in order to be declared victorious. Unlike other fights, there is no time limit for how long a round will last. This fight takes place on the Accelerator Tower itself. The fight with Shadow has three phases and features cutscenes, which differentiate this fight from the other fights. In each phase, Shadow utilizes a never-seen-before fighting style different from other opponents and bosses. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow *Fighting Style: All *Weapon: None *Armor: None *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None Phase 1 In the first phase, Shadow fights using a giant robot he controls from the inside. The player's shadow energy regenerates by itself in this phase. Moira can be seen crying in the background. Shadow Mind will assist the player in this phase; everytime the player enters shadow form, Shadow Mind emerges and shoots out an energy beam towards the robot. Shadow asks Moira to take the Descendant's Shadow Mind from them, and put it into the Accelerator's Core. Moira keeps on pleading to Shadow as she does not want to do it, in which Shadow ignores. He threatens the Descendant by telling them to prepare to die, before the fight begins. After speaking to Moira and the Descendant, Shadow turns around and hops over into the giant robot and enters it. The robot is then activated, ready to fight. The giant robot is very huge, it moves and attacks very slowly. However, it is compensated by the robot's sturdiness and capability to knock down the player with any attacks, and it will not recoil from the player's attacks (except for shadow abilities). If the robot gets hit by shadow abilities, it will fall to the ground, in which it will take some times for the giant robot to standing up again. The robot's main offense are it's energy blade from both of its arms and a pair of missile launchers on its shoulders. After losing once, the missile launchers will be activated. Phase 1 can last for up to five rounds. Once the player scores two wins, the giant robot will run towards the Descendant to grab them. The Descendant dodges it's hand by hoping over it and jumps high above the robot. With Shadow Mind's power, the Descendant blasts the robot with a destructive energy beam, sending it all the way down to the Core area, located on the floor just below where they fight. With the robot defeated, Phase 2 begins. Phase 2 In the second phase, Shadow fights by himself, using his martial art skills. The player's shadow energy regenerates by itself in this phase. Shadow Mind will assist the player in this phase; everytime the player enters shadow form, Shadow Mind emerges and shoots out an energy beam towards Shadow. Shadow's fighting style consists of a combination of many punches and kicks, which he uses to create a devastating combo. Special Ability *'Shield' Shadow has a shield that protect his healthbar. Any attacks received by him will reduce his shield. Once all the shield has been depleted, the player can then damage him. The shield is recharged by delivering attacks to the player; a combo of at least 4 hits is enough for Shadow to recharge his shield to full. Phase 2 can last for up to four rounds. Once the player scores one win, Shadow is defeated, lying on the ground. The Descendant walks towards him, and Shadow stands back up to continue fighting. But, Moira stops them from approaching each others, pleading to them to stop this. However, Moira loses control over herself for a moment, causing her to release a shockwave, pushing the Descendant away and causing Shadow Mind to emerge. After she regains control over herself, Shadow Mind tries to attack Moira. Shadow shields Moira and as a result, Shadow accidentally fuses with Shadow Mind. He then enters shadow form. This begins Phase 3. Phase 3 In the third phase, Shadow fights with his newly-obtained shadow powers, in permanent shadow form. Moira can be spotted in the background. As Shadow Mind had said before, Shadow has become god-like. In addition to his unique fighting style, he is capable of using many deadly shadow attacks. Special Ability *'Shadow Weapons' Conjures many variations of weapons to use their shadow abilities to attack the player. *Giant Sword - Conjures a giant sword, then leaps forwards and anchors the giant sword point into the ground with an overhead strike, before using the anchored sword point as a pivot to front flip into an overhead sword slam. *Staff - Conjures a staff, then slams the staff forward the ground. Shadow then throws and telekinetically spins the staff vertically in midair, striking upwards many times, before slamming the staff to the ground. *Sai - Conjures a pair of Sai. Shadow then strikes upwards, throwing the player into the air before dashing underneath them, spawning numerous afterimage copies of Shadow's arms and Sai, rapidly stabbing upwards with them numerous times into the player before they fall. *Kusarigama - Conjures a Kusarigama, then swings the sickle forward before conjuring two portals, one behind the player and another one behind Shadow. Shadow then launches the sickle into the portal behind him, and it will appear out of the portal behind the player. If the player gets caught, they will be pulled into the portal, appearing next to Shadow. He then strikes the player with the kusarigama three times. *'Shadow Blast' Charges up for a moment, before emerging Shadow Mind and releasing a shadow energy blast while levitating into the air. He then bends his body downward while continue blasting the shadow energy blast, before descending into the ground. The player can avoid the first blast release by staying as close as possible to Shadow, and dodging the second blast when Shadow is levitating by rolling forward to behind him to avoid getting hit by the blast. Phase 3 can last for up to four rounds. Once the player scores one win, they will be declared victorious. However, victory does not last long. The End(?) Shadow is defeated for good, he returns back to his human form as he died. Moira runs toward Shadow, mourning over his death. She loses control over herself again, telekinetically pushing the Descendant away and pulls Shadow Mind from Shadow's lifeless body. Moira then forcefully throws Shadow Mind into the Accelerator's Core. With this, the Cleansing starts, and everyone is killed. This marks the beginning of the Transformation story mode. Trivia *Shadow's unarmed moves are a combination of many unarmed attacks of the three factions. Like Legion's Heavy Punch, Dynasty Low Punch, Floorwork's first hit, Fling's first hit, Ape Rampage's kicks sequence, etc. *The weapon utilized by Shadow when he is in shadow form resembles the weapons the player found throughout their adventure: Gilded Staff, Dark Cogs, and Blood Reaper. The giant sword closely resembles the Desolator used by the main antagonist of the previous installment. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses